


This Isn't Where It Ends (but it could be)

by PineappleBellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bardo, Cabin Fic, Children, F/M, I don't really know how to tag this but Bellamy's mind is not his own for a bit, Mind Manipulation, Sad with a Happy Ending, The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation, void!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBellarke/pseuds/PineappleBellarke
Summary: Clarke had done this all before. The last war of mankind over and over again, but this time, it might be the last, or at least her last. If he died, she wasn’t going to fight it anymore. Bellamy charges toward her again and she braces for impact while the world around them burns.orA season 7 ending speculation fic that ran away from me when I started typing.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	This Isn't Where It Ends (but it could be)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I started writing this fic right after 7x04 and I couldn't stop, I hope you enjoy it.

Clarke had done this all before. The last war of mankind over and over again, but this time, it might be the last, or at least her last. If he died, she wasn’t going to fight it anymore. Bellamy charges toward her again and she braces for impact while the world around them burns.

“Bellamy, stop!” She tries to cry out again. She couldn’t fight him anymore. He isn’t stopping and she lunges for her gun that she threw. He gets to her just before her hands grasp the metal and he pins her to the ground.

“You’re wanted by the shepherd,” he starts addressing her pinning her arms down as she struggles to get free, “I’m not going to kill you, he wants you alive.”

“Bellamy, please,” she begs looking up into his lifeless eyes. This wasn’t her Bellamy and she doesn’t know what happened to him. He doesn’t look back at her simply pinning her arms above her head as he reached back to grab what she thought were handcuffs.

“Bellamy, you can’t!” She struggles against his hold more, but he had always been stronger than her.

“Clarke Griffin, also known as Wanheda, you are under arrest for your crimes,” he starts to proclaim, but just as he does a burning piece of the building starts to fall.

“Bellamy!” She screams out and it takes all the strength she has in her to roll him over. She’s on top of him now as the piece of the roof comes crashing next to them. In the disturbance, Bellamy had let go of her hands and she had grabbed her gun.

He seems confused at their switch of roles so quickly. Clarke makes sure they’re far enough away from the burning piece of roof that they’re not going to catch fire when she points the gun at his head.

Bellamy looks at her now, big brown eyes full of threat and maybe even a little fear.

“Bellamy, please don’t make me do this,” Clarke pleads with tears running down her cheeks. Bellamy hasn’t wavered and leans up on his elbows pushing the barrel to his forehead.

“Bellamy, please, this can’t end like this, you know me, I’m Clarke,” she tries, and the tears come more. Bellamy just blinks up at her unresponsive. “Bellamy, mount weather, together, princess, does any of this ring a bell?” She’s desperate. She doesn’t want to shoot him, but she doesn’t know how far he’s already gone.

“You’re going to have to make it a kill shot,” he threatens, and she’s brought back to that day in the bunker. Another round of sobs racks her body and he moves too quickly for her to fight. He gets one cuff around her wrist holding the gun and drags it to the ground.

He quickly rolls them over again so he’s on top and they’re further away from the fire. Bellamy takes the gun and throws it further into the fire and a part of Clarke is relieved to not even have the option of shooting him. She can’t.

“Bellamy, please, I’m sorry I let them take you, please, you love me, I know that,” he pauses at her words and Clarke notices his hesitation. “Yes, you love me, Bellamy. I’m your family. Octavia is your family, so is Aurora, but I’m your family too.”

His body relaxes and there’s a sadness in his eyes, “Octavia,” he starts, “how did you know her?”

Clarke is a little confused at his use of the past tense because Octavia was alive the last time she saw her, “we are friends, I know her through you. We all landed on Earth together, remember? The 100 on the ground and the dropship. Remember Monty, Harper, Jasper, Murphy, Wells, Lincoln,” Bellamy’s face winces a bit at Lincolns name so she knows she’s getting somewhere, “and Miller, Raven, Finn, Pike, Jaha, Abby, and Kane,” Clarke stops and Bellamy sits back on his heels. Clarke sits up and tries to get him to look at her.

“Clarke,” he looks at her and Clarke gets an ounce of hope in her heart.

“Bellamy,” she tests him and rests a hand on his knee. Her tears are just drying up on her cheeks, but she can tell that his eyes are just about to pour-over.

“Princess,” he says almost a whisper and if she wasn’t looking right at him, she would’ve assumed it was the wind. He grabs her arm and pulls her closer to him and hugs her hard. Their bodies collide and Clarke is sure her heart is breaking.

“Bellamy,” she says into his shoulder as her tears reappear. After a while, she moves back to look at his face which is just as covered in tears as hers is.

“We’ve gotta get out of here before the whole place burns down,” she says in a hurry as she stands, but Bellamy grabs her arm and pulls her back down.

“No, they’re already gone off Bardo, and if this room is on fire, I’m afraid that’s it,” Bellamy shakes his head.

“What do you mean?!” Clarke tries for an explanation, “Where were you going to take me once you handcuffed me?!”

“They just gave me control of my mind again, Clarke, they’re gone,” Bellamy says with sincerity in his eyes and Clarke starts panicking.

“No, Bellamy this isn’t where it ends,” she shakes her head denying him, “Bell, I did not just save your ass for that to be the end now c’mon.” She helps him up and they head toward the door that is miraculously not on fire yet. They push the door open and enter the hallway. The fire is quickly approaching on the right – toward the exit – so they have to run to the left.

The hall ends in a big gray door that seems to be shut for good. Clarke can’t pry it open and starts panicking again because there’s no way they die now.

“I’ve got it,” Bellamy says beside her and slides open a tile that exposes a hand reader like they had on the ark. He places his hand on it and the door creaks open and they run-through. Clarke pulls it shut hoping it will help deter the fire and give them more time.

Clarke turns around in the small space and notices they are in a stairway that extends almost farther then Clarke can see.

“Ready to do some stairs, princess,” Bellamy smirks at her already up one flight.

“It’s either that or death,” she sighs, and they start climbing.

They’re only about halfway there when Clarke starts to slow down. Breathing heavy, she realizes how dehydrated she is.

“Bellamy, go on, I’ll be there,” she waves him ahead noticing she’s slowing him down.

“No, Clarke, I’m not leaving you ever again,” he shakes his head and rests one of her arms over his shoulder, “together?”

She looks at him giving her a bit of strength, “together,” she agrees, and they start ascending again.

They have about a quarter of the stairs left to go when the fire starts ripping through the stairwell where they started. Clarke is close to passing out, but Bellamy is still going. She can’t tell if he’s being strong for her, or if he’s just this much more in shape than her.

“C’mon Clarke we can do this,” he supports her counting the stairs each time to keep her mind off of the fire and her exhausted limbs.

Once they’re up to the last few flights Bellamy laughs, “you know what would really lift your spirits, or at least is going to lift mine,” he questions and she looks back at him waiting for him to finish his thought, “once we get to the top, we get to ride in a rover the rest of the way.”

“Oh, thank god,” she exhales and suddenly the steps seem much more doable. They make it out the top and just as Bellamy had said, there was an array of Rovers in the garage at the top of the mountain.

Bellamy grabs one that’s all the way charged and Clarke hops in the passenger seat having found a cantina of water in the garage as well.

“I never thought I’d be so happy to see a rover again,” she comments as he pulls out of the garage. She sips the water thankful that the garage had that too and passes it to Bellamy. They share the water between them a Bellamy makes his way down the mountain.

“Where are we going?” Clarke questions as they pass by the snowy forests.

Bellamy takes a deep sigh and looks over at her, “we don’t have many options. They had built their palace on top of the anomaly stone, so now that it’s all on fire, there’s not really a way to get to it. Even if we did get to it, they probably disabled it before going through it.”

The weight of this rests on Clarke, “I can’t get back to Madi?” She chokes out and Bellamy shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” Bellamy tries, “I can’t get back to Octavia either.” He offers her his hand and she takes it as they both cry looking down the road ahead.

Bardo, their new home.

\--- 10 Years Later ---

Clarke comes out of their cabin to gather food for breakfast.

Today it would be ten years since Bellamy and Clarke made it out of the castle with their lives. They had found a space in the valley to build a shelter and worked as a team on everything. She would tend to the garden and he would go out hunting. From what they could tell, they were the last ones alive on Bardo.

Bellamy had found a domesticated dog during one of his hunts that must’ve run into the woods when everything happened. At first, Clarke was hesitant because they could barely feed themselves how could they feed a dog, but Bellamy was certain, so the dog stayed. But other than the dog and the animals he hunted; they never saw any other humans.

They tried to go back to the castle a few months after everything happened, but as Bellamy had said, they found the anomaly stone shattered and offline. After that, Clarke realized that this was it, this was her peace. She was quiet in the rover on the ride back to their cabin. When they arrived Bellamy had pulled her into a hug and apologized for putting her in this position.

“You shouldn’t have had to sacrifice everything for me,” he had said and she looked up at him.

“You really don’t get it, do you?” She asked looking at his face, “Bellamy, you’re the only one I’d sacrifice everything for, I love you, and we’re family.”

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief, “Thank god, you know how hard it’s been sleeping under the same roof as you and not being able to tell you how much I feel about you? I love you too, princess and I always have.”

Clarke had smiled and they kissed for the first time. Later, they had made love for the first time and then life got easier. They had each other and a dog and were perfectly happy together.

The first winter was hard but nothing they could get over and that’s when Clarke started feeling odd. She spent most of her days sleeping and Bellamy was worried that she had some illness. Turns out, later that week she noticed her stomach buldging and all her symptoms made sense.

Bellamy was an excellent father. Their first child was a boy and Bellamy cried when he first saw him. They named him Augustus and he grew up so fast. Bellamy worked on adding a room to their cabin which Clarke helped him with once she recovered.

“Should I add another room while I’m at it?” He had asked and looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

“I think you should add another two,” she had smirked back, “you know, just in case.”

“Yeah sure,” he said and walked across to kiss her.

The following summer Clarke gave birth to a girl and then another girl the fall after that. Augustus was three when his last sister was born, and Clarke had joked that they were going to outnumber them.

The first girl they named Athena and the second Aphrodite. Bellamy had a thing for Greek mythology names. Clarke and Bellamy were done having kids, three being plenty in their book but then when Augustus was 6, Clarke had another baby.

They tried to shield him from the horror of it all, with him being 6 he would probably remember the screams at the least. Clarke gave birth to another boy and Bellamy had said now we are even. The last boy was named Alec and they lived on as a happy family.

Clarke remembers the day when she told Bellamy she didn’t think they could feed a dog and almost laughs. Now, she’s feeding a family of six and a dog. The kids were 9, 8, 6, and 3 and they were very helpful.

Bellamy was starting to take Augustus out to hunt and the girls were learning about the garden. Clarke was doing her best to teach them during the day, but Bellamy was better at it and she let him. As she said, he was a great father.

Clarke had just finished gathering the greens from the garden when a green streak flew across the sky.

“Bellamy!” She yelled back into the cabin and he came rushing out.

“You don’t think,” he starts when he sees it, but she just gives him an amused nod.

“What do we do?” She asked and started getting a little scared for the kids. They knew there were still people in the universe, she had just thought that they thought they were dead or had forgotten about them.

“I know you’re not going to like it, but I think you should stay with the kids-“

“No! Bellamy I am not letting you go there by yourself! You don’t know what we’re dealing with,” Clarke had grabbed his arm not able to imagine losing him.

“Do you trust Augustus with the kids?” Bellamy questions and Clarke looks back into the house.

“I can’t lose you, the kids can’t lose you,” Clarke sighs, “what if I go-“

“No, not even an option, I’m going Clarke. It’s okay,” he pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead.

“At least take your gun,” she tries to convince him.

“No, if they come for you, I want you to have some backup. Augustus has his gun too. I’ll be back, Clarke, I promise.” With that, he grabs her face and kisses her hard through her tears.

“Bellamy, I love you,” she musters out.

“I love you too, princess,” he smiles and turns for the rover.

Clarke wipes the tears from her face and puts on a brave face as she goes back into the house.

“Where’s dad going?” Augustus asks from their kitchen table Bellamy had made.

“He’s going to check on something suspicious we just saw. Now, I don’t want to scare you, but I need you to grab your gun and your sisters and go hide in your closet for a bit okay?” Clarke tries to sound as serious as she can without scaring him.

“Mom, is everything okay?” He asks with a sad look on his face that tears at her heart.

“Everything will be okay, I just need you to help me, okay?” He nods his head and gets down from his seat at his table to grab his gun.

Clarke grabs Alec out of his crib. He was almost too big for her to carry now but she could manage. She meets Augustus in his bedroom, the furthest one back in the house.

“Mom, why are we hiding in the closet?” Athena asks.

“It’s for your safety honey, now I need you and Augustus to keep your siblings here and quiet. Please try to be as quiet as you can, okay? There might be bad men coming and I need you guy’s to be safe. Can you do that for me?” Clarke says and both Athena and Augustus nod, “good, I’m going to close the door now. I love you all, if everything is okay, I will call for you guys, okay?” They nod again and she gives them all a kiss on the forehead.

She shut them in the closet, and it hurts her heart to do so. She grabs a pair of black pants that she hadn’t put on in years and thankfully they still fit. She wraps her tan wrap top around her midsection and ties it on the side.

She grabs Bellamy’s gun from beside their bed and checks that it’s loaded. Clarke steps out into the kitchen feeling like she’s stepped back in time. To a time where she was a fearless leader alongside her co-leader companion who was now her husband and father to her children.

Bellamy was probably just now getting to the field in front of the castle ruins by now she assumes. She paces in the living room trying to calm her heart. They had built their whole life here, but all good things must come to an end she supposes.

Peace has never been peace for them until the past ten years, but she guesses that it is over now.

About ten minutes pass and she sees the rover barreling up through the field. If Bellamy is driving, he’s driving a lot faster than he usually does, and that sends a pang of worry to her gut.

The Rover stops outside the cabin and Clarke exits with her gun by her side ready to face whoever comes out. The door on the passenger side flies open and out comes a dark-haired girl in a black suit the anomaly travelers used.

“Clarke!” She exclaimed and that’s when it hit her.

“Madi!” Clarke yells and drops her gun to run toward her. They embrace in the middle bodies hitting each other with the force of ten years apart. Clarke is crying as she looks over her shoulder and sees Octavia exit the rover walking toward them with Bell.

“I missed you so much!” Madi pulls back to look at her.

“Look at you! You’ve grown up!” Clarke exclaims through a smile and hugs her again, “I never thought I’d see you again!”

“Well, Raven figured out how to get us here. We found out you guys were still alive shortly after everything happened and it’s taken ten years to figure it out,” Madi quickly fills her in.

“Wait, Raven?!” Clarke exclaims and looks around Madi’s shoulder to see two more figures appearing from the back of the rover. Raven and Murphy come into view and Clarke runs over to hug them.

“Thank you, Raven,” Clarke says, and they hug her back.

“Just glad to see you guys alive, we were a little worried when it was just Bellamy to meet us, but then he told us about your kids, it made sense,” Raven smiles and Clarke had almost forgotten.

“Oh my gosh, the kids, let me go get them!” Clarke rushes back toward the cabin.

“Yeah, tell them their uncle Murphy is here to impart some wisdom,” Murphy yells out and Clarke shoots him a look back, but can’t keep the smile off her face.

“Kids it’s okay to come out!” Clarke rushes back to Augustus’ room and helps them out of the closet, “do you remember aunt Octavia and Raven? And uncle Murphy and you’re sister Madi?” The kids look at her like she has four eyes but nod along anyway, “do you want to go meet them?” Augustus and Athena get excited and rush toward the front of the house. Aphrodite gets excited because they are and follows them out.

Clarke reaches down to pick up Alec and take him out with them. When she gets outside, Augustus and Athena have attacked Murphy, he was always their favorite in stories, and Aphrodite is holding onto Bellamy’s leg meeting Octavia.

Clarke walks up to Madi and lets her hold Alec.

“So, I see you and Bellamy have been busy,” Madi smiles at her and Clarke just rolls her eyes. They walk over to the others and they all gather around just in front of the rover. Clarke hugs Octavia, not able to give her a proper welcome when she first saw her.

“Were you guys planning on having a little army or was this just a lot of accidents?” Murphy asks smiling at Bellamy and Clarke with kids attached around his neck asking him a million questions.

“Not much to do, Murphy,” Bellamy smirks and then looks at Clarke’s unamused face, “I mean, it was intentional,” he backtracks.

“Nah, I get it, Raven’s been helping Emori and I raise our two, so,” Murphy explains, and Clarke’s eyes shoot open.

“Awe, the cockroach is a father,” Clarke jests at him and he shakes his head.

“So, what’s your guys’ plan for today?” Raven asks and Clarke shrugs.

“Same thing we do every day. Did you guys have something in mind?” Clarke asks kind of knowing where this was going.

“Do you want us to take you home?” Raven asks and Clarke smiles tears springing in her eyes at a loss for words.

“What she means is yes,” Bellamy fills in.

They spend the rest of the day exchanging stories as they pack what little items, they wanted to take with them. The kids had more than they did, but they also never knew this day was going to come.

Clarke makes one last large meal considering they won’t be taking any food with them. They all eat, and Clarke’s heart is full to see them all again and be able to joke around. Clarke can already tell that Augustus is going to look up to Murphy a lot by the way he looks at him now. Aphrodite is a little entranced by Octavia and Athena is warming up to Madi. Alec can’t seem to stop staring at Madi either. 

It’s a little bittersweet to think they are leaving their first home. This was where all the kids were conceived and born and where they all started growing up. Clarke knew that where they were going would be better for the kids though. To grow up with other kids their age, go to school, have new clothes.

After their meal, they all pile into the rover - yes, even with the dog - for the last drive up to the crumbling palace. Clarke turned back to the cabin and sighed, “bye cabin,” she said, and the kids chimed in. Bellamy reached over and grabbed her hand squeezing it reassuringly.

“Ready to go home?” Bellamy asks looking at her.

“More ready than ever,” she smiles and leans over to kiss him.

“Yes! I finally saw them kiss I’ve been waiting forever for this! Yes!” Octavia exclaims and they all laugh at her outburst as Bellamy starts the rover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to follow me on tumblr @pineapplebellarke we can talk about season 7 theories! Love y'all!


End file.
